The Story of Talon
by Jochern
Summary: Jedi Knight Talon, a female Twi'lek, though unwilling has a padawan thrusted upon her. This is her story during the beginning of the Clone Wars. But it seems the young Jedi have a dark legacy. Her Sith cousin wants to meet her.
1. Chapter 1 The Cor-Fir Campaign

The Story of Talon Chapter 1

The Cor-Fir Campaign

_Jedi Knight Talon, a female Twi'lek, though unwilling has a padawan thrusted upon her. This is her story during the beginning of the Clone Wars. But it seems the young Jedi have a dark legacy. Her Sith cousin wants to meet her._

**The Battlecruiser Invincible Hand**

Talon were a red skinned Twi'lek in her twenties. She had a black top and black pants. Her waist and stomach were exposed, along with her arms. A blue lightsaber were attached to her waist.

"What"! Talon snapped at the holograms of Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin. "Are you out of your damn"…

Windu, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar frowned at her.

Realizing she had snapped at four members of the Jedi High Council she covered her mouth with her hands. Clones around the command center turned to look at the Jedi Knight and the holograms of a few members of the High Council. It weren't the first time they had seen their General snap at someone, but it were the first time she snapped at someone out ranking her within the Jedi Order.

She mistakenly snapped at the Supreme Chancellor once, but luckily for her he were amused and impressed by it.

"I'm sorry masters", she bowed her head. "I-I didn't mean to do that".

"Hmm", Windu groaned.

"Anyway"… Ki-Adi Mundi tried moving on, to Talon's great appreciation. "…The decision is already made Knight Talon".

Talon sighed and rubbed her temple.

"But I have never taught a padawan", she protested. _And I don't want to._ But that part she weren't foolish enough to say out loud.

"We believe that you are ready to be a teacher", Agen Kolar spoke.

"But"… Talon started, realizing she didn't have anything to say.

Saesee Tiin sighed. _And I thought Skywalker were stubborn_.

"The decision has been made", Windu reminded yet again. "Jade is on her way in a Freighter".

Talon furrowed her forehead. "A freighter? What a lovely type of transportation".

She smiled sarcastically.

"It was the only ship available", Agen Kolar said. "There are little to no ships to spare. She might meet up and transport over to the Cruiser _Mammoth_ on the way".

"When will she arrive"? Talon asked, obviously accepting the fact she will have a padawan, finally.

The question seemed to please the masters, sensing a feeling of acceptance in her voice.

"A few days, I would expect", Windu said. "Between two to four".

Clone Commander Abyss appeared beside Talon. He had light red marks on his armor and he were Talon's second in command. They had actually met for the first time during the first battle of Geonosis.

"Sorry to interrupt General", he said apologetically.

_No, please do,_ Talon thought feeling happier. "What is it Commander"? She avoided the wish to exhale of relief.

"We are about to arrive at Cor-Fir", Abyss explained. "Admiral Cossack wants to have fighters on standby incase the Separatists are already here".

Talon nodded and turned back to the masters.

"I'm afraid I have to go masters", she said apologetically.

Ki-Adi Mundi nodded.

"May the force be with you Talon", he smiled.

"Keep us apprised of the situation", Windu asked.

"I will master", Talon bowed her head.

The holograms dissolved and Talon turned to Abyss and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for rescuing me, Abyss", she smiled.

"It looked like you needed it, sir", he smirked under his helmet.

"So", Talon inquired. "Are we actually close to Cor-Fir"?

"Actually, we are", Abyss said.

Talon smirked at him.

"Tell Cossack to ready the fighters", she ordered.

"Yes, sir", Abyss nodded.

Talon didn't understand why the Council suddenly decided to have her teach a padawan. They had always been thoughtful of her every move. At several occasions they had questioned the reasoning for her actions on missions.

Truth behind it all, the Council had worries about Talon. Her family had been force users for many generations, as far back as to the Sith Empire. However they had not been Jedi. They had been Sith. Some of the most powerful dark force users who stood by the Emperor's side were from her bloodline. This were what worried the Council, especially because when she were a youngling Grand Master Yoda had felt a flash of darkness in her heart. Hopefully Talon would never find out about her Sith heritage. A belief were that training a padawan would remove the last darkness in her heart.

Admiral Bentonite Cossack were an elderly man in his fifties. Though he were a military genius, he were sickly and had a jealous nature to him. Being a career naval officer he often dreamed back to the time were the jedi weren't in charge of the Republic Military and simply were peacekeepers. Then, he had been up for a position of becoming a Grand Admiral and commanding a sector of Republic space. Now with the jedi commanding the war, his chances for a cozy position as Grand Admiral on his own Battleship in charge of a powerful fleet somewhere were gone. Now, no, no he isn't commanding a fleet. Instead he is just a second in command over the fleet, with Jedi General Talon in center of stage.

The fleet weren't particularly large. It had no Battleships, two Battlecruisers, five Cruisers, nine Destroyers, three Corvettes and seven Frigates. With the majority of the fleet being a mass of smaller ships, Cossack don't have much belief that they can go toe to toe with a fully capable CIS battlegroup.

Soon they would exit hyperspace at Cor-Fir, a primitive world, compared to planets such as Coruscant and other mayor industrial and trade worlds. But they have technological capabilities such as space travel, though not as advanced as the Republic or Separatist Alliance.

"Admiral, the fighters are ready", a naval officer told him.

Cossack nodded courtly.

"Very good Commodore", Cossack said.

Commodore Constantine Blaesus nodded. He were a young man with jet black hair and a cleanly shaved face. He have young but strong facial features. Constantine have strong and unwavering loyalty and trust in Talon. Without her recommendation he would still be a lonely Lieutenant on a Corvette. He were a promising officer, but he sometimes loses his calm in battle, especially if it seems they are losing the fight.

The fleet exited hyperspace on the other side of an asteroid field that lay between them and Cor-Fir. Before Abyss and Talon the holotable sprung to life. On it a Separatist fleet appeared between them and the planet. The fleet were at first glance 2/5 times bigger then Talon's own fleet.

Cossack came through the door.

"General, it appears the CIS fleet have not spotted us yet", he spoke. "Something problematic is, this"…

He pressed in a few commands on the keyboard and a large image of a Battleship appeared.

"_Spirit of Vengeance_", Talon recognized.

"Grievous ship", Cossack confirmed. "This just became a lot harder. We need to call for reinforcements. General Skywalker are nearby. He could probably be here in a few hours to a day".

"We can't wait that long", Abyss protested. "They'll detect us".

Cossack gaze at the clone Commander. He furrowed his brow.

"They outnumber us almost three to one, **Commander**", he said. "They have more heavy ships then we have".

"They don't know we're here yet", Abyss pointed out.

"Exactly", Cossack arched his eyebrows. "We only need to stay hidden until General Skywalker arrives".

"I don't think that's your call Admiral", a male voice said.

Cossack rolled his eyes and sighed as the man speaking walked up to them. He took a positon between and behind Abyss and Talon. He wore a dark green complete body armor. It were thicker than clone armor. The helmet have a golden colored visor. He were three heads taller than any other man onboard the ship. He had to bend down every time he entered or exited a room slightly.

This man were Chief Spartacus, a career soldier from a secret special training program under Talon's command. Sense childhood Spartacus have been trained to obey and protect his Jedi superiors, in this case Talon.

Spartacus stood to attention and saluted Talon. She nodded with her fingers tangled behind her back.

"At ease Chief", she said.

He relaxed slightly. From his height he looked down at the hologram that had reverted to a view of the planet, Republic and Separatist fleet and asteroid field.

"You said something"? Cossack said.

With tension in his voice Spartacus spoke.

"General Talon decides what we do. It is her decision".

Cossack glanced to Talon. He thought of Spartacus more as her lapdog or perhaps, teacher's pet and had little respect for him.

"Of course. I meant no disrespect, General", Cossack apologized.

Talon nodded.

"None taken Admiral. You are right and as always I appreciate your opinion and suggestion. We are outnumbered and they don't know that we are here", she looked to the hologram and pointed at the asteroid field. "We can send our fighters and bombers on a quick assault". She looked at the men's faces, or helmets in Abyss and Spartacus's case. "Then we can bring them back before Grievous can launch a counterattack".

Abyss nodded approvingly.

"They won't be prepared for it. Our boys can easily smack them before they can even launch their fighters", he said.

Cossack nodded slowly.

"I don't know, it is risky but… if it works", he looked up at Talon. "If our pilots can disable and damage the battleships and Battlecruisers it will give us a greater chance. Especially if Grievous attacks with the asteroids in between".

"We can use the asteroids to our advantage", Talon continued with a smile at Cossack. "Abyss, I want to place half our AT-TEs amongst the asteroids".

"You think Grievous will go above the field, sir"? Abyss said.

"Either he will go through or above", Talon said with confidence. "He isn't going to go below it and going around will take too much time. Grievous wants to face us quickly. As quickly as possible. Especially sense he outnumbers us". She pointed at a thick mass of asteroids. "I wanna hide two Bomber Squadrons here. When Grievous attacks they'll move in and attack from nowhere".

Abyss saluted.

"Yes, sir. I'll get the AT-TEs and fighters into position", he said.

Talon nodded.

"Be quick about it. I don't want to risk being discovered while we prepare", Talon said. "In a full frontal battle Grievous will surely win".

Abyss left.

"Sir, shouldn't we contact General Skywalker"? Cossack tried.

Talon frowned.

"No", she said. "We can do this without help from him. I wouldn't like to interrupt whatever important he is doing", she lied.

Cossack knew there were tensions between Skywalker and Talon. The few times they had fought together Skywalker didn't have much confident in the young Jedi Knight. Talon had respect for Skywalker, but only some for the positon and General and the great jedi. But, for Skywalker himself, personally her respect have dwindled.


	2. Chapter 2 Space Battle

The Story of Talon Chapter 2

Space Battle

**Battlecruiser Invincible Hand**

Talon, Abyss and Spartacus wait in the command center as the fighters and bombers close in on Grievous fleet. They watch the CIS fleet try to reposition itself to counter the unexpected Republic assault, but where too late. The attack were unexpected and took them by complete surprise.

They flew rings around the slower CIS ships.

The bombers started bombing the heaviest CIS ships as the fighters attacked turrents and when two of the Battlecruisers opened their main hangar decks to launch fighters Talon's fighters launched missiles, devastating the inside of the two ships. Secondary explosions ripped through and damaged both Battlecruiser. One of the Frigates were torn apart and secondary explosions from the hangar. The explosion damaged two nearby Cruiser.

Talon smiled, thinking about how furious Grievous must be right now.

"Should we pull back now"? Abyss asked.

Talon thought about it. They still hadn't damaged any of the two Battleships and four Battlecruisers were still in full action. But the first droid fighters were out and engaging her pilots. If she held them there for too long she wouldn't have enough to protect her ships once Grievous attacked her fleet across the asteroid field. She couldn't risk losing her squadrons.

"Order them to retreat", Talon decided.

The order went out and the ships started returning home. Two Squadrons of fighters hunted after them. When they flew into the asteroid field the fighter Squadrons turned around and engaged. The AT-TEs remained hidden and another reserve Squadron entered the fight and allowed the bombers to return home. Quickly the two droid Squadrons were dispatched and the AT-TEs remained a secret.

"_General",_ Cossack said from the bridge._ "Grievous fleet is on the move"._

"Understood Admiral", Talon responded.

Spartacus pointed to the holographic fleet.

"There's moving through the asteroid field", he noticed. "The two bomber Squadrons will easily ambush them along with the AT-TEs placed on the asteroids".

Talon were nervous as she could only hope that Grievous did exactly what she wanted. This far he did exactly that. But if their sensors found the AT-TEs the crews would be massacred with no chance of escaping. She might have sent her men to their deaths. Same could go for the two undefended bomber Squadrons lying ready to ambush Grievous's unsuspecting fleet.

Four of the CIS Frigates entered the asteroid field. Two Cruiser and a Destroyer lead the front of Grievous fleet.

"Sir, all fighters have returned to our position", Abyss said.

Talon nodded and gently tugged on her left tail on her head. Tugging on the lower end out of nervousness, hoping she haven't sent her men to their deaths. Hoping she wouldn't need Anakin to defeat Grievous after all. He would never let her forget this if it came to that.

"Refit the bombers", she ordered.

"On it", Abyss said.

The entire CIS fleet were inside the asteroid field and about to enter firing range. The bombers just barely made it out with time to spare.

Grievous Battleship the_ Spirit of Vengeance_ increased speed and approached the front of the fleet. It appeared to Talon that he wanted to be in the thick of the fighting against her outnumbered fleet. He probably wanted the glory of destroying a Republic fleet after the first attack, where they humiliated him and his personal prestige.

"_There firing"!_ Cossack warned.

The ship shook slightly as the enemy barrage hit them.

"Return fire at any time Cossack", Talon said.

The order were given and the Republic fleet opened up at the enemy.

"Sir, two Cruisers and a Battlecruiser is focusing their fire at a lone Frigate", Abyss said. "Their shields are taking heavy damage"!

The Republic and Separatist fighters sweeped in around asteroids and ships in chase. They were almost everywhere, flying around trying to destroy each other. The clone pilots as in many cases had an advantage over droids because of the fact they are not droids. The human factor, it is just what Talon might need to succeed in defeating Grievous. But Grievous were just as aware of the human factor as she were.

"Tell them to fall back and assume another position", Talon said.

One of the Corvettes went up in flames as they were torn apart. The shields of a nearby Cruiser took some damage from the shockwave.

**Battlecruiser Spirit of Vengeance**

Grievous leaned out from his command chair with a grim grin over his face. The Republic were barely putting up a fight. But he knew something weren't right. It felt too easy. And secondly, why didn't they retreat? Clearly they were out matched. But perhaps there were no jedi in command here. A Jedi weren't dumb enough to think they could win this battle.

"Focus all batteries on that main Battlecruiser", Grievous raspy voice ordered.

"Roger, roger", a battle droid by a consul said.

His fleet came closer and closer to the Republic ships.

Two of the Frigates were destroyed by concentrated fire from the heavy ships in Grievous's fleet.

He chuckled. This were almost too easy. Just as he liked it.

"General Republic bombers approaching our starboard flank from above"! A scared droid warned.

"Impossible"! Grievous spat.

"Dispatched our fighters to intercept", Grievous ordered.

One of the starboard side Battlecruisers tried to maneuver away from the bombers but couldn't because of the large asteroids around them. With bombs smacking their shields the Battlecruiser were torn in two. It broke apart in the middle as secondary explosions tore through what were left.

"Fighters are breaking off from the enemy and chasing the bombers", a droid confirmed.

The clone pilots didn't sit back but chased after the droids into the CIS formation and wreaked havoc. Grievous were slowly running out of fighter cover.

Grievous flinched at the minor annoyance. The Battleship shook.

"Report"! Grievous spat.

"Someone's shooting at us"! A droid exclaimed.

"Idiot"! Grievous snapped. He got up from his seat in rage as the Battleship shook and threw many droids to the floor.

"General"! A droid exclaimed in terror. "There are Walkers on the asteroids below us"!

Grievous couldn't believe it. They had hid walkers under him. And he walked right into it. This were no regular commander or Admiral. No, no. He were fighting a Jedi, no doubt about it. No one else could outflank him like this. This reminded him of Skywalker or Kenobi but intelligence placed Kenobi far away and Skywalker's Cruiser weren't among the ships. Who were this jedi?

"Get us out of the asteroid field"! Grievous decided. He couldn't risk losing the whole fleet. If he did, Dooku would be furious.

Many of the CIS ships were torn apart from below. Clone fighters and bombers harassed them all the way out from the asteroid field. Half of Grievous fleet were either damaged or completely destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3 The Chieftain

The Story of Talon Chapter 3

The Chieftain

Talon's fleet were approaching the planet Cor-Fir as Grievous have retreated behind a moon, for now. Talon knew Grievous would be back. It were only a matter of time. And without a doubt he had called for reinforcements. She had to consider sending a request for reinforcements herself. For sure Anakin would be happy to come to her aid. He wouldn't give up a chance to kill Grievous. It would probably be politically beneficial to take Grievous into custody but…. Heck she knew Anakin wouldn't even consider that. For that matter, neither would she. The droid General had killed so many jedi he didn't deserve anything else then death.

Without a doubt when she landed on the planet, sooner or later she would meet Grievous in combat. He wouldn't give up a chance to kill a Jedi. And she weren't sure on her abilities to defeat him herself in a dual. She were sure she could defeat his army and fleet for sure, though.

"Abyss", Talon sighed.

He turned to her, awaiting instructions.

"Send a message to the Council and apprise them to the situation. Inform Anakin that we would use some support. If he can spare a few ships", Talon said.

Abyss nodded.

"Yes, sir". He could hear she didn't like asking for help, especially Anakin. They had a rather heavy history that went back years.

Spartacus entered the command center. He saluted Talon.

"Sir, we are ready to deploy our forces to the planet on your command", Spartacus announced.

Talon nodded.

"Launch the attack", she ordered. "Have a gunship wait for me. I'm going down there".

"Yes, sir", Spartacus affirmed.

Abyss and Spartacus followed her out of the room.

"Initiate operation Borderline", Abyss said in his comm.

The order were given and gunships, fighters and bombers left for a specific location on the planet surface. It were a CIS heavily fortified fortress that had resisted many attacks from the natives. No AT-TEs or Juggernauts could be used in the action sense the fortress were located deep in a jungle. Abyss would lead the assault while Talon went to find a specific Tribe of Bolagirr and seek their aid. The Bolagirr were a large bipedal ape-like species with bleak skin and white hair. They were the most warlike and powerful species on the planet.

Spartacus and a dozen clones accompanied Talon to meet the tribe in question. Abyss didn't like the idea of the General being almost on her own. But he trusted Spartacus to keep her safe.

Talon's gunship approached the green jungle world and landed on a plane. Talon leaped out before they had landed and looked around.

Spartacus sighed as the gunship landed. Why did she have to do that? It would be so much simpler to simply allow the gunship to land and step off. But no. No she had to jump off in midair. Stepping off himself with the clones the gunship returned to the fleet in orbit.

The clones all had light red marks on their armor.

"I saw the village in that direction before we landed", Talon said.

"You did"? Spartacus asked surprised. _How?_

"Yeah, let's go", Talon started moving.

"Right", Spartacus accepted her statement and moved after her. "Let's go troopers".

Walking a distance they soon came upon a town with large barricades surrounding it. They saw several huge figures. They were had bleak skin, white hair and they were twice the size of Talon. These bipedal apelike beings were Bolagirr. One of them held an axe, it were the size of Talon. He had a carbine on his back.

"Well, here goes nothing", Talon said.

She walked towards the Bolagirr. Noticing the newcomers two dozen armed Bolagirr met them at the barricaded road.

Talon raised her hands peacefully.

"We come with peaceful intensions", she declared.

"Who are you"? A male asked suspiciously.

"My name is Talon and I'm a jedi from the Galactic Republic", she introduced herself.

"Jedi"? One of them grunted. "You here to fight the droid army"?

"Yes", Talon walked closer. "I wanna talk to your Chieftain".

The males spoke amongst themselves with the occasional grunting. The Bolagirr with the axe that were as big as Talon herself nodded with some protests from other males.

"Fine, you may enter our village", he gestured them inside.

The clones were unease with the large warriors surrounding them as they entered. Walking through the village they saw a pile of broken Battle Droids. The tribe had obviously fought the CIS already and by the looks of it, they won.

Seeing them gaze at the pile of droids the Bolagirr spoke.

"Those dumb droids can't handle guerilla warfare. We know the jungle", he said confidently. "Only their numbers keep us from kicking them out". He spat in the direction of the pile with disgust. "That are those damn fortresses".

Soon they stood before a Bolagirr with silver armor across his chest and arms. He had a large axe attached to his back. His arms crossed over his chest.

One of the warriors explained who they were.

"What do you want"? He demanded.

"I assume you're Chieftain Gruntark", Talon said courtly.

"I am", he replied. "What do the jedi want"?

"Perhaps we might speak inside, sitting down somewhere more, comfortable"? She smiled.

"Speak or leave", Gruntark grunted.

Talon swallowed and sighed.

"Right, well. My name is Talon and I'm as he said a Jedi knight. My fleet's in orbit and we're assaulting a Separatist fortress", she began. "But you see… the Republic don't have much forces in his Sector so… I hope of uniting the planets tribes against the "…

The Bolagirr Chieftain laughed.

"You want us to work with the Morgakk and the Jorchae"? He said, continuing to laugh.

The Bolagirr around them started laughing.

"I want you to free your world from the CIS iron grip", Talon changed her words. "It isn't too strange a thing to do, is it"?

Gruntark narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

"The Jorchae are good for nothing. Can't fight, is only good to serve there gods, the Morgakk scum", he sneered.

Having spent time on this planet in the past Talon knew that the Jorchae, being a subspecies to the Morgakk, worship them as gods and tend to their every need. Bring food, clean, dress them and whatever they say.

Gruntark were the Chieftain that were the most powerful and influential amongst the Bolagirr tribes. If he agree to a joint effort then it would be a sign for other tribes to join. But hundreds of years of mistrust and war have laid there seeds and scars run deep.

"Look", Talon said, deciding on laying in out straight to him. "The Republic isn't going to waste too much resources on a lonely planet that fights amongst themselves at the same time". He stared at her without saying a word. "If you want our help. You guys are gonna have to get along. Or we're off to speak to the Morgakk and grant them our favor". She crossed her arms over her chest. "So you gotta decide. Do you want a unified planet… or, a unified Morgakk with Republic backing"?

Gruntark clenched his fists and groaned. A roar escaped him. One which made the clones and Talon jump. But Spartacus didn't move a muscle.


	4. Chapter 4 The Padawan

The Story of Talon Chapter 4

The Padawan

They had finally been allowed to go inside to speak. In the Chieftain's hut they sat down on pelts around a fire. The clones waited outside while Spartacus followed Talon inside.

"I suppose, I can get most of the Bolagirr tribes to work together with the Republic", Gruntark pondered. "But working with the Morgakk and Jorchae". He shook his head. "I can't say. They won't like the idea".

"Would they rather serve Count Dooku"? Talon countered.

"Off course not"! Gruntark growled.

The Bolagirr were fine excellent warriors, but other than that, they were brutal savages by Talon's standards. Anything less than a full frontal assault were considered cowardice to them. If you were brave you should face your enemy head on and not dance around them, not try to outflank them or use any other cowardly tactic. But still, it worked for them. They were heavily armored and heavily armed. Even without weapons they could tear a battle droid apart. And to Talon, they kinda smelled funny.

Talon couldn't understand why he had to shout every second sentence. It were really annoying.

"We will fight until every single Bolagirr are dead"! He declared.

"Which is what's going to happen if you don't start working together", Talon tried soothingly.

She decided to go with a softer approach.

"I know you're a great leader Gruntark. But if you could unite all the tribes. Then you might be the leader of your species", she said.

She only speculated on after the war, if it ended well but it were a long fetched idea.

"Think of it", she said. "Uniting your people without blood spill amongst yourselves".

He looked as if he considered what she had said. Perhaps he believed that it were possible.

She frowned as he remained quiet for a while.

_Did his brain overload or something?_

"So"… she broke the silence.

She earned a glare from Gruntark.

**Behind Cor-Fir moon, Battlecruiser Spirit of Vengeance**

Grievous looked with a disliking look at Dooku's hologram. He didn't like anything that the Count had just told him. Apart from the reinforcing ships part, that is. Sending Zil'nigar here were a bad idea. It wouldn't end well. Not to mention that this were his mission, not that damned Twi'lek's.

"There are no reason for him to come", Grievous assured. "I will deal with the jedi".

"It isn't up for debate… General", Dooku sneered. "Zil'nigar's relative are the one who defeated you so profoundly", Dooku's lips formed a smug look. "I think she should meet her family, for the first time".

Grievous growled in defeat.

"Yes, my lord", he bowed.

"When your reinforcements arrive, crush the jedi's fleet and make sure the world comes under our control… by any means", Dooku scowled. "But I want her alive".

The hologram disappeared.

**Cor-Fir Orbit, Cruiser Mammoth**

A young human female walked through the door to the main hangar. She felt hyped but also nervous. She had slanted eyes and white soft skin. Her hair were long and light blue, matching her dark blue robes. She were fourteen and she had never felt this nervous before. She were minutes away from meeting her master. She were young and her eyes stuck on the shuttle ready to carry her over to the Battlecruiser _Invincible Hand_.

Jade, as her name were, were a padawan that had been on a journey from Coruscant for some time to get to Cor-Fir to meet her new master. She felt uncomfortable with the clones saluting her and calling her "Sir, Commander or Ma'am", whenever she walked by.

It were a short trip to her new master's flagship. The _Invincible Hand_ were a powerful looking ship. The Battlecruiser were very impressive and the only thing were that it seemed damaged. It didn't look like anything mayor, not to Jade anyway. But she were only looking from the outside and didn't know much about ships so she weren't an expert at any rate. She bet that the _Invincible Hand_ packed one heck of a punch. Hopefully her master hadn't been injured in the battle in any way.

As the shuttle landed Jade departed and met a clone Captain named Gecko and a trooper named Slime. She decided not to ask or wonder why they called him that.

"Master Talon isn't here"? Jade said looking around, standing on her tiptoes. "Is she okay"? Her voice turned to one of worry.

"She's fine, I'm sure, Commander", Gecko reassured. "But she's on the planet right now".

"Oh", Jade sighed disappointed.

It were just typically her luck. She arrived and her master weren't even there. Her excitement had been smacked and crushed utterly.

"Can we show you to your quarters, sir"? Gecko asked.

"Um, sure", she said.

"Follow me", Gecko started walking.

He had a rather quick pace and Jade had to walk faster to keep up.

"So, you're the General's padawan, huh"? Slime seemed to try making smalltalk.

"Um, yeah…kinda"… Jade replied.

The huffed at a strain of her light blue hair that hung over her forehead. But as she huffed it away it immediately returned.

"Good luck with that", Slime said.

Jade looked at him without understanding. _What did that mean?_

"Eh, you… wanna elaborate about that"? She hoped.

"I'm just saying that she doesn't exactly want to"…

Gecko elbowed his brother.

"Doesn't exactly want to, what"? Jade asked as Slime took Gecko's hint and didn't finish the sentence.

"Nothing… sir", Slime said evasively. "I'm just thinking out loud".

"I'm sure if the General knew you would come right now, she would have been here", Gecko added.

"Nah, it's okay", Jade lied. "She have more important thing to do". Not wanted them to think she wanted sympathy she added. "Like winning the war and freeing the people below".

It were quiet for a moment.

Every clone they passed by looked at Jade. They were interested in the new jedi. Someone made a whistling sound. Gecko made a stop and looked after the culprit with a viscus glare.

"This way, sir", Slime said.

He continued walking and Jade decided not to concern herself with the incident. Especially not sense she flushed and felt embarrassed.

A trooper smacked another in the back of the head. Glancing back Jade saw Gecko quietly ripping him a new one. The surrounding clones didn't seem to have appreciated the gesture of whistling either. They found it disrespectful and inappropriate.

Slime stopped by a door and pressed a button on the panel.

"This is your quarters, sir", he said courtly. "Welcome to your new home away from home", he smiled.

"Thank you trooper", Jade nodded as she entered.

The door closed and she started getting the few things in her duffle bag up.

**Hours Later**

Though somewhat unwillingly Talon returned to the _Invincible Hand_ after hours of making conversation with Gruntark. She didn't know if she convinced him but for now she would return to meet her padawan. Spartacus returned to take extra forces to support Abyss who by now, have taken the CIS fortress after hours of combat.

Jade heard a beep from the door. She got up and walked over and opened it.

"Yes"? She said with a tired smile.

Before her stood a long red skinned Twi'lek. She were loosely dressed in a black top and pants. Suddenly she noticed a lightsaber hung to her waist. Her eyes widened and she looked up at her face, meeting her bright purple eyes.

"Jade, I assume", Talon said forcing herself to smile.

Jade nodded her head heavily and a wide smile sprung over her white skinned facial features.

"Y-yes master Talon", she stuttered of excitement. "Oh, I'm so happy to finally meet you"!

Talon were taken by the girl's enthusiasm to her.

"I-I'm gonna do whatever you say, do whatever you want me to and I wanna learn everything you know", she said hyped.

"Eh, um… thanks"? Talon were totally taken a back.

She had never met someone that were too enthusiastic about learning from her.


	5. Chapter 5 The Meeting of Evil

The Story of Talon Chapter 5

The Meeting of Evil

Durge glanced around the room with disinterest. The large room had a table with drinks and a meeting table across. The gathering were almost ready, only a few were missing to his knowledge. A few of the people in the room were Ventress and Viceroy Nute Gunray. Not to mention Dooku who were holding this strategic gathering of CIS military leaders and such. Nute Gunray weren't a military leader, not as far as Durge were concerned. But this palace were one of those he owned, which made him the host.

Ventress made her way over to Durge. She didn't like being her anymore then him. Being social weren't the personal highlight of either of them.

Ventress snorted and nodded towards the entrance.

She looked to find Count Dooku's golden girl. The favorite amongst the rank and file present. She had a long red dress, her skin were white, and her long silk hair were green. She had white eyes showed that she were blind. She looked to be in her early twenties.

A large catlike create moved beside her. It had white fur and blue eyes. It were a meter high and two meters long and the ears were long and the tail long and slender.

"Jaeriel", Ventress snorted in displeasure. "The golden girl".

On the Lahgan-Waleghi's right walked a black skinned woman in her early twenties. Her jet black silk hair, curled hung all around her, over her shoulders, her back and some stray hair over her face. She had blue eyes and wore a blue gallon. Her name were Miranda and she were Jae aka Jaeriel's eyes, aid and closest friend.

Jae though being blind used the force mentally see through Miranda, not leaving her completely helpless. As a Commandant she have become famous within the CIS for although losing a few planets and space battles her main purpose in any battle is to bleed out the Republic forces. In almost every battle she comes out with usually 1/3 of the casualties of the Republic forces she faces.

Upon seeing Jae, Dooku walked over and welcomed her with opened arms.

"Jaeriel, my dear", he embraced her.

The embrace took the viewers around the room by shock. Some were disgusted, not wanting her to have their rightful spotlight.

Jae smiling, hugged Dooku back.

"I am glad you could make it on so short notice", Dooku said.

"I have never been able to resist an invitation from you", she said.

Dooku's lips showed a small smile on its features.

"I'm sorry to hear about Mon Calamari", Jae said. "Intel I read said it was a close call".

"In the end, the Quarren didn't know their own good. They betrayed us", Dooku said. "It is… just a smaller setback in the war".

Jae walked beside him with Miranda on her side with the catlike creature named Oscar.

He purred as Miranda petted him. In the beginning Miranda had thought it awkward to have her mind connected to her mistress's. Now it feels normal, maybe sense she is connected almost every waken moment.

Finding himself standing in the corner Starkiller glared daggers at Jae.

**Cor-Fir Orbit, Battlecruiser Invincible Hand**

Jade swung her activated blue lightsaber, only to have in blocked. Trying to hit different points every one of them were blocked. She spun around and leaped right and then striked again. Talon blocked her with relative ease. It were obvious she didn't have to work hard to avoid Jade's lightsaber with her own blue.

Starting to get irritated Jade swung hard. Suddenly in a second she weren't holding her saber anymore. Looking around shocked and dumbfound she turned around. Talon held it in her hand. She deactivated her own.

She throw it back.

"You get frustrated, you lose", Talon said simply. "Or worse".

Jade activated her blade again. Talon did the same and Jade took up an attack stance.

"Control your feelings", Talon said.

"Sorry master", Jade apologized. "I'm not as good as you".

"Of course you're not", Talon chuckled.

Jade arched her eyebrows._ What did that mean?_ "Master"?

"Do you think I was this good when I was a padawan"? Talon countered. "Or Grand Master"… she stopped herself. She were going to say Yoda but the Grand Master were about 900 years old and sides, he were probably a natural.

"Grand Master Yoda"? Jade asked.

"Never mind", Talon decided. "No one is good when they start. But with training I'm sure you're going to pass me by".

"No way", Jade said surly. "I'm never gonna be that good".

She blow at a little light blue lock of hair that were in the way. She looked into master Talon's deep and kind purple eyes with her own green eyes. Did she really think she were going to be as good as hero ne day? Even better? Her eyes said that she meant every word of it.

Talon straightened herself and placed her left hand behind her back.

"Now, disarm me Jade", she said.

Jade sipped in air before leaping at her master again. With slow and easy steps Talon outmaneuvered her. Their lightsabers locked again and again with Jade being lightly pushed back. She thought she were a move away from sending her masters saber flying when Talon with one move almost made her lose hers. She weren't even trying to do that. It were just a defensive move.

Talon's right arm stung as Jade's lightsaber actually rasped her skin. It left a slight burn mark which she ignored. The training session continued and a few times Jade were close to disarming her, but didn't get close enough.

Talon deactivated her lightsaber.

"Nice moves", she commented on Jade's last footwork.

Deactivating hers Jade smiled shyly. "Really"?

Talon nodded and walked up to her.

"Come on, we have a mission to take care of now", she said.

"The Bolagirr Chieftain's wanna meet the Morgakk Chieftain's"? Jade asked.

"No, not really", Talon sighed. "These people would rather fight themselves then"…

Jade gasped and dropped her lightsaber before reattaching it to her waist. She stared with wide eyes at the burn mark on Talon's right arm. It took a moment for Talon to understand what had horrified her. Following her eyes she realized that Jade stared at her wound.

"That? That's nothing", she assured.

"I-I-I hurt you", Jade stuttered.

She hid her face in her hands and started sobbing. "I'm so sorry".

"Oh, Jade. Don't worry about that. It's just a burn mark. A little one", Talon tried comforting her. "I'm sure I'll survive".

"What if I'd cut your hand off", Jade continued sobbing.

Talon felt a bit amused over how big Jade were making it, and sad over how terrible she felt. She stepped up and laid her arms around her.

"It's okay", she whispered in a soothing voice. "There, there. No harm done, alright"?

**Unknown Location, CIS Strategic Meeting**

Miranda walked a feet behind her mistress with Oscar walking by her side obediently. Dooku handed Jae a glass of wine. Nodding curtly she accepted and took a careful sip. The taste made her grimace. Dooku smiled and peeked down at his own wine glass. His gaze turned into suspicion and he brought it up to drink.

"I wouldn't risk it", Jae warned.

"That bad"? He said. "I think I'll take my chances".

"Suit yourself", she shrugged.

"I feel I should warn you", Dooku said. "One of the subjects we will discuss is your homeworld".

Jae's brows arched.

"Why"? She asked. "My moon is neutral in the war".

"Yes", Dooku nodded. "But I'm sure you know of the rebel faction hiding out in the rain forests near the capital".

Jae nodded. _How could she not?_

"They doesn't have much support", she stated. "The Duke and Duchess has little to no threat from them".

"Perhaps", Dooku reluctantly agreed. "But our intelligence suggest that the Republic is sending a few jedi to provide tactical support and arms to overthrow the government".

Jae's eyes widened.

"T-they can't do that", she spat angry.

"The Republic want's a more cooperating government and controlling the Lahgan-Waleghi Duchy will be strategically important. I would like to suggest to send you to quell the rebels and protect the Lahgan-Waleghi people from the terror of war".

Jae's eyes narrowed.

"I will crush them", she said tightly. "I swear it".

She turned around to say something to Miranda.

Dooku smiled to his success. If this succeeded the Lahgan-Waleghi would join the Confederacy. And Jaeriel would deliver it into his hands, though unknowingly she would play her people right into his hands.


	6. Chapter 6 Geonosis Conquest Part 1

The Story of Talon Chapter 6

Geonosis Conquest Part 1

**Unknown Location, CIS Strategic Meeting**

Jae cleared her throat and leaned back on her chair.

"Are we sure that our intelligence sources actually are correct about this"? Jae asked.

"Yes", Nute Gunray agreed. "I don't want to send my valuable ships to Geonosis with faulty intelligence".

"The intelligence are correct, I assure you, Viceroy", Dooku said. "Poggle the Lesser has almost rebuilt the droid factories but they aren't ready for a Republic invasion yet. We cannot lose Geonosis again". He looked around the table.

His eyes stuck on the hologram of Grievous.

"Grievous I want you to press the attack on Cor-Fir when your reinforcements arrive", Dooku said.

"Yes, my lord", Grievous said. "I will kill the Jedi and slaughter the clones and any resistance".

Admiral Karl Olbrecht reached and grabbed his wine glass. Taking a sip he leaned over the table in his grey uniform. He corrected his glasses. Olbrecht were an older man in his mid-sixties and he were responsible for ship production and fleet reinforcements in half a dozen sectors.

"Count Dooku", he spoke softly but yet firmly. "I would suggest to use our new long range Heavy Battlecruisers here. With a strong front, they will sit back, and snipe the Republic ships. The Sicyon class Heavy Battlecruisers are, although not tested yet… excellent for sniping anything from Frigates to Battleships", he smiled. "While staying out of the Republic's range".

Jae had to admit it sounded very impressive and if… if… it worked, it might turn the tide of the first dozen battles they were used in. throwing a new type of ship into an important battle such as Geonosis, could crush the Republic before they actually landed on the planet. She were also impressed with the Geonosian's will to rejoin the war and fight the corrupt Republic. The last time they were brutally crushed under the Republic hand as the Confederacy were pushed off. If they lose this time, the Republic for sure is never going to leave the planet before the war across the galaxy is over. Without a doubt Geonosis will remain occupied for the rest of the war.

"Let me lead the forces on Geonosis, my lord", Durge said. "I won't disappoint".

A young Twi'lek in black robes cleared his throat. He had red skin under the robes. He were known as Zil'nigar.

"I believe that my sister will go there", he said. "I have seen it in a vision. I must go to Geonosis".

Ventress glared at the Twi'lek but were surprised when Dooku nodded approvingly.

"I will not fail. Soon she will return to her true legacy", Zil'nigar said.

Dooku turned his attention to Durge and his request to lead the Geonosian defense.

"Durge, given your recent failures against Master Kenobi's forces… I do not have great confidence in your ability in this fight. There will surely be a lot of Jedi's present. This, campaign must go to someone with the ability for it".

Durge silently growled in anger. His honor and abilities had been insulted and there were nothing he could do to prove Dooku wrong.

"Durge", Dooku said. "I want you to go to Cor-Fir and take Grievous position. Grievous, you will go to Geonosis and meet Ventress and Lord Zil'nigar". He turned to Durge. "Do not fail again".

Durge grunted and nodded.

Grievous smiled over getting in on the Geonosis Campaign instead of fighting over one little planet.

**Cor-Fir, Battlecruiser Invincible Hand, two days later**

Talon come to the bridge with Jade on her heels. Abyss stood waiting for them by the hologram table. Cossack were having a discussion with Commodore Constantine Blaesus. Chief Spartacus were organizing the Bolagirr Tribes into a force that could rival the CIS ground forces.

Talon's reinforcements had arrived in more than a dozen new ships. Unfortunately Grievous had also had reinforcements, but he still sat back with them and watched her fleet. On the planet the droids had stopped going outside their forts, sense they always got ambushed and wiped out when they tried to go outside their heavy walls.

"Sir", Abyss nodded.

He pressed a button and several holograms appeared. Master Windu, Grand Master Yoda and Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi, Luminara, Plo Koon and Obi-wan appeared.

"Jedi Knight Talon, how goes it with your new padawan"? Ki-Adi-Mundi asked friendly.

Talon glanced at Jade who half stood behind her, possibly giving the mistaken impression that she were hiding behind her master. She looked shyly at the many masters.

"I am confident in her abilities", Talon replied, knowingly not speaking of her trust in her own abilities to train Jade. "But I doubt this, is why you contacted me".

"I'm afraid you're right", Windu hesitated. "Master Agen Kolar is on his way with a fleet to you. He is going to relieve you".

Talon had a bad feeling that she weren't gonna like the reason behind this action.

"Dare I ask why"? Talon said.

They masters exchanged glances.

"Geonosis is rising again. A Separatist fleet have blockaded the system already", Plo Koon said. "We cannot allow Geonosis to rejoin the Confederacy. It is more than a blow to the Republic war effort, but also a political disaster".

"Make sure, Geonosis, does not rise, we much", Yoda said.

"When do I leave"? Talon asked, straight to the point.

Ki-Adi-Mundi's lips curved into a smile.

"We have sent a pair of coordinates where we want you to meet up with the fleet before assaulting Geonosis", Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "But remember, they already know we're coming".

"Who, eh… will be there"? Talon asked. "I mean, which Jedi's gonna be involved"?

"That would be me", Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "Master Kenobi, Master Luminara, Master Krell and Knight Skywalker".

_Great, Anakin,_ Talon thought.

"I'll get my men off the surface immediately", she bowed her head.

"May the force be with you, Knight Talon", Windu said.

"And you masters", Talon replied.

Talon supported herself against the hologram table. She sighed and took a deep breath. Jade looked at her with a shade of worry.

"Master"? She asked. "Are you okay"?

Talon closed her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm going back to that dung-hole of a planet", she sighed cursing under her breath.

"Where you involved with the initial fighting, master"? Jade asked curiously.

Talon nodded.

"I was a Padawan at the time, it were a few months before I was made a Jedi Knight", she sighed. "It was hell". She glanced up at Abyss.

"What about you Commander"? Jade asked.

Abyss nodded.

"Yes, sir. But I was only a Lieutenant at the time", he responded. "It was pretty bad".

Talon smiled.

"That's an understatement", she said. "I thought I was really going to die more than once". She cleared her throat and looked directly at Abyss. "Get Spartacus on comm and tell him to bring all our forces up. Tell him to assure the Bolagirr that a Jedi Master is arriving to help them free their planet".

"Yes, sir", Abyss nodded.

_Geonosis Arena 22 BBY_

_Talon deflected blaster fire from the surrounding droids. She were sweating and the small group of Jedi were stepping backwards towards the point in the middle of the arena. She feel her master's back come up against hers._

"_Having fun yet"? Haj-Mel asked._

_The purple skinned Twi'lek reached out and forced pushed half a dozen battle droids away._

"_You always take me to the greatest places, master"! Talon shouted over the weapons fire._

_Haj-Mel chuckled._

"_I try my best", he said._

_The blaster fire died down as Count Dooku raised his hand. The few jedi that weren't in the group but mixed in cutting droids were escorted to them through the droid ranks. Talon glanced around her. Master Kit Fisto and Obi-wan Kenobi were to her left. Ki-Adi-Mundi walking into the group in front of her._

"_You have fought bravely, my friend", Dooku said with compassion. "Now, it is over"._

_Master Windu took a step and looked up at the former jedi._

"_We will not be pawns to trade with Dooku", Windu stated with a strong and convicted voice._

_Dooku nodded understandingly._

"_Very well… good bye, my old friend", he raised his hand._

_Talon's grip of her lightsaber strengthened, readying for the droids to open fire. She never thought she might die on a shit planet like Geonosis. But just as she thought the droids would open fire Senator Padme Amidala looked up to the sky and pointed._

"_Look"! She exclaimed._

_The Jedi looked up to see smaller ships approaching, descending down towards them. They flew in a circle over the arena. Through the open side doors soldiers in white armor stood inside, ready for action. The ships had opened fire and were cleaning out the droids in the arena. Talon deflected a bolt heading for her. The bolt reflected and blasted the droid firing it._

_A few gunships landed landed and the soldiers exited and fired at the droids._

"_Hurry"! Ki-Adi-Mundi clapped Talon on her shoulder._

_She hurried after him and her master onboard the closest gunship._


	7. Chapter 7 Geonosis Conquest Part 2

The Story of Talon Chapter 7

Geonosis Conquest Part 2

"Master, can I ask a question"? Jade asked.

She fixed her light blue hair with a comb.

"Sure", Talon looked over her shoulder.

She looked on a schematic datapad containing information over when the next batch of clones would be expected to join the ranks of the GAR. She also looked over what the Separatist defenses of Geonosis would be. Unfortunately there were little to no intelligence on that matter. Basically they were going in blind.

"Have you ever met Master Krell"? Jade asked.

She looked at her padawan.

A few clones had recently entered the locker room from the training room. Captain Gecko were one of the clones who had showered and he were half dressed in his armor. He found the conversation interesting and gazed at the jedi.

"I've only met him a few times", Talon replied. "We fought to subjugate a Confederacy planet in the Outer Rim in the opening month of the war".

"How was he"? Jade asked curious. She had heard stories of master Krell in the temple. She had actually met him ones.

"We… had different opinions on tactics and… he overruled me", Talon said.

"I've heard a lot about him", Slime said.

"Yeah, you've seen the guy's casualty lists"? Edge asked.

"What about them"? Jade asked as the comb got stuck in her hair.

She pulled with a little more force to get it out.

"Master Krell's tactics aside", Talon raised her voice. "He is a good jedi and have won many victories against the droid army". She didn't like where the conversation seemed to be going. It went towards a more disrespectful discussion. "What about it, Jade"?

"Oh, um… I just wondered. Seeing as he was going to be there and I met him ones. I kinda… pumped into him when I was a youngling", Jade confessed blushing.

Talon turned around and smirked.

"Oh? I'm sure he like that", she said.

"He kinda stared me down", Jade said. "It was really creepy".

The clones looked rather amused when Jade turned around. She noticed her master smirked at her and she had to smile at herself.

**Meanwhile on the Restored Touch**

Ventress frowned as the Republic fleet kept their distance. They approached them slowly as if waiting for reinforcements. She were sitting in her command chair. She were commanding from the Lucrehulk Core ship _Restored Touch_.

"Incoming transmission from the planet, mistress", a droid informed her.

She gave a affirm nod and two holograms appeared. Two Geonosian's stared back at her. One of them, the smaller were Poggle the Lesser. The other were General Boggle the Great. Boggle were a stronger looking Geonosian and he were the one who organized the Geonosian military. He established defenses around the different landing sites around the planet's surface. Basically Boggle were, apart from Poggle in charge of the entire planetary Geonosian forces.

The smacking, yelping sound of the Geonosian language struck Ventress ears.

"Do not worry, General", Ventress said. "The Republic won't land on Geonosis, if I have something to say about it".

Poggle the Lesser pointed at her and snapped in an upset tone.

He told her that as long as she would holdup the clones and jedi until the factories were finished, then if the clones landed the battle droids would overpower them.

Ventress nodded.

"I have ten Cruisers standing by to intervene if the Republic start to break through", Ventress said, shinning over her brilliance. "If the jedi do break the blockade, I will flank them and crush them". She clenched her hand, as if crushing something in front of her.

Boggle gave a court nod while Poggle smiled approvingly. He had complete trust in her abilities.

The two holograms disappeared.

"Mistress", a droid turned to her.

"A fleet is entering the system".

"Republic reinforcements"? She asked.

"No, mistress. It is Separatist ships. The _Spirit of Vengeance_ our in the lead".

_Grievous, about time you got here,_ Ventress sneered.

But she watched still, as the impressive Battleship join her blockade.

With Grievous fleet Ventress had 141 ships to face a Republic navy of 142 ships.

She tapped her fingers against the chair, waiting for something to happen.

"Mistress", the droid turned to her again. "The Republic fleet is moving. They'll be in weapons range soon".

It appeared the staring down part of the battle were over.

"Order the fleet to open fire when they're in range", Ventress commanded. "But tell the Sicyon Battlecruisers to hold their fire until they get closer".

"Roger, roger".

It had been a long time sense Ventress herself witnessed a battle between two fleets of this size. A lot of battles across the galaxy were fought between small or medium sized fleets. When navies of this size met, the battles would often have heavy ramifications long after the battles were over. While Ventress for a moment pondered on past battles the first batteries opened up. First to engage were Republic bombers with fighter protection approaching specifically targeted Confederacy vessels.

The first Squadrons of droid fighters were launched to counter that action while the Republic and CIS navy's began exchanging battery fire.

"Order the fighters to focus on destroying the fighters", Ventress said.

"Roger, roger".

"Um, uh. Mistress? Shouldn't we focus on the larger Republic Cruisers and Battleships"? One of the droids asked confused.

Ventress shot a glare at the droid and it shivered in fear.

"We're going to bleed them out", Ventress said, deciding not to scowl the droid. "This isn't going to be an easy or short battle".

Ventress noticed on the holographic map of the battle how a few Republic Corvettes focused on the Battleship _Galacticus_. _Galacticus_ were one of two ships in her navy that weren't controlled by droids. It were controlled fully by different men and women who had volunteered to serve in the CIS Navy. It would appear to Ventress that the jedi were trying to make _Galacticus_ chase them and abandon their position.

As a Squadron of bombers released their loads on a Destroyer beside _Galacticus_, it broke and chased down the bombers and Corvettes baptizing them with fire. The Battleship quickly approached the Corvettes that had already started pulling back. The three Corvettes took heavy fire but were pulling back in relative good speed.

Ventress leaned forward and narrowed her eyes.

"Contact that ship"! She barked.

The frightened droids did as she said immediately.

The hologram of _Galacticus_ commander, Captain Soren Bauer appeared.

"Captain Bauer, pull back your ship and return to your position", Ventress ordered.

"Negative, ma'am", Bauer replied courtly. "I got those bastards. Two of those Corvettes are almost gone for it. A little more fire and"…

"Idiot"! Ventress snapped. "Their tricking you out of position to disable your ship"!

"The _Galacticus_ is a CIS Battleship. Nothing can take it down when I'm on the bridge", Bauer said overconfidently. "We're taking it to the Republican scum".

He ended the transmission.

"He, eh… ended the transmission himself", the communications droid said fearfully.

_Galacticus_ were being swirled around by several squadrons of clone fighters and bombers. The three Corvettes, though two being rather badly damaged took cover behind a Republic Cruiser.

The _Resolute _and Cruiser _Alderaan Light_ came at _Galacticus_ from starboard and the portside. They were coming in dangerously close. They laid themselves only a hundred meters away and opened up a broadside. The two Cruisers guns, along with bombers, fighters and sniping from a Battlecruiser and a few Frigates broke down the shields and explosions were seen far away through the viewport of the _Restored Touch_ to Ventress frustration.

The space battles first ship casualty were a Battleship. Ventress cursed heavily, scaring the battle droids.

She turned her attention to the _Spirit of Vengeance_, Grievous's flagship. He were holding position, sort of. He had moved closer to the enemy but with his whole flank. Right know his Battleships batteries were kissing a Republic Destroyer's side as they turned. With two Cruisers on Grievous's flank targeted their full firepower on it. In turn the Destroyer were blown in half.

Ventress pondered if rather the Jedi were wandering why the new Heavy Battleships were just sitting back, watching. Ventress wanted the Republic heavy ships closer before she used her first ace in her sleeve.

She were relatively surprised when a heavily damaged Republic Battlecruiser set a course straight towards the midst of her fleet.

_What are you doing?_ She pondered.

"Mistress, an enemy ship is heading straight towards us"! A droid exclaimed alarmed.

Setting all power to forward shields and engines the Battlecruiser were heading towards her at their highest speed.

"What should we do"?

The droid bridge crew were worried.

"Fire at it"! Ventress sneered.

Several ships opened up with all batteries, however, the Battlecruiser were too big and too fast. It were closing the distance quickly. For sure this were a decision by the ships commander to make one last attempt to crush the CIS command. If Ventress Lucrehulk Core ship were damaged or even destroyed, it wouldn't be the greatest loss for the Confederacy. Off course, her death might very well cost them the war but Grievous would surly step up and continue to lead the battle in her place. He did after all know the plan to defeat the Republic fleet.

**Funny thing, then I calculated the size of the Republic and CIS Navies I had quite a while ago written up how many ships of each either fleet had, and I counted the fleet number of ships up during writing the next chapter. I had never any idea when I almost randomly decided how many ships of each type both navies had that it would only differ by one single ship.**


	8. Chapter 8 Geonosis Conquest Part 3

The Story of Talon Chapter 8

Geonosis Conquest Part 3

**Lucrehulk Core ship Restored Touch**

The damaged Republic Battlecruiser were still heading straight for the _Restored Touch_.

"Order a support Cruiser to intercept that ship", Ventress barked.

The order were quickly carried out and without question, one of the Cruisers protecting her Lucrehulk Core ship left its position and set a course for the Battlecruiser. The Republic ship tried to maneuver out from the Cruiser and towards the Lucrehulk Battleship. It were ineffective and both ships went up in a massive explosion as they collided.

A Confederacy Cruiser imploded under the pressure of incoming fire. The explosion damaged two Corvettes and a Cruiser in range of the shockwave. Ventress cursed. She were starting to take real losses and yet the Republic weren't pressing their offensive. Ventress hopeful sneak attack with the long range Sicyon Battlecruiser had turned into a battle for attrition.

The Battleship _Resistance _were lying in position giving a murderous fire to any small ship in range. Any small CIS ship in range were opened up on and devastated. A Frigate imploded. Ventress ordered a Battlecruiser to move to that sector and intercept the fire from_ Resistance_ and counter it with a deadly barrage of their own.

Alarmed a droid suddenly turned to her.

"Mistress, we receive a report of an enemy fighter inside one of the Lucrehulk Core ships", the droid said hectically.

"Impossible"! Ventress said. "How did it get through the defenses"?

"The design appears to be similar to a Jedi Starfighter", the droid said.

Ventress narrowed her eyes.

"Skywalker". She turned to a droid. "What is he doing onboard"?

"Em, uh, uh, I don't know", the droid shrugged.

Before Ventress could snap at it, explosions started tearing one of the massive Lucrehulk ships apart from the inside. Anakin Skywalker had flied straight inside and destroyed the main generators.

Ventress cursed loudly.

She could however take some joy in seeing a Republic Battleship lean to port with fires engulfing it. The Battlecruiser_ Hand of Coruscant_ were picking up the escape pods which managed to leave the doomed Battleship. If Ventress remembered correctly, _Hand of Coruscant_ were Master Pong Krell's flagship.

She were becoming increasingly frustrated with how she were losing her heavy ships. The Republic had more heavy ships then she already and she couldn't risk losing more.

**Battlecruiser Hand of Coruscant**

Pong Krell stood on the bridge with his four arms crossed over his chest. He frowned and turned to Commodore Haag.

"Focus all batteries on the _Spirit of Vengeance_", Krell barked.

"Yes, General", Haag gave a court nod.

He turned to clones beside the walkway on his left.

"All batteries focus on the Battleship in sector 452.183", Haag ordered.

In short Grievous ship targeted them.

Still frowning Krell turned his head to Haag.

"Get me Masters Kenobi, Luminara and Ki-Adi-Mundi", he barked.

"Yes, General, right away", Haag said.

Krell walked back to the command center and the hologram table. The hologram of Obi-wan, Luminara and Ki-Adi-Mundi appeared. Anakin and his padawan Ahsoka Tano were both in fighters, shooting down droid fighters amongst the CIS ships.

"Master Krell", Obi-wan said.

The holographic image grabbed a hold of something as Obi-wan's ship shook under enemy fire.

"We must press the attack", Krell said. "If we're going to press our advantage, the time is now"!

"I don't know", Ki-Adi-Mundi argued. "The Separatist blockade are still heavily dug in".

"We are grounding their heavy ships down", Luminara added. "Let's not forget that those new Battlecruiser are still sitting back watching".

"Yes, clearly it is either a trap or simply reinforcements", Obi-wan said.

"What about General Skywalker"? Krell asked.

He turned to Haag. Hag nodded and in short Anakin's hologram appeared.

"General Skywalker, what's your opinion on the five Battlecruisers in the rear of the clanker fleet"? Krell asked.

Sense Anakin were fighting in the front he would have gotten a good look at the Confederacy ships.

"I haven't seen the design before Master", Anakin said. "But I haven't gotten a good look at their weapon systems".

"If we're going to retake Geonosis", Krell said. "We have to press the advantage".

"I agree Master Krell", Anakin said.

"Of course you do", Obi-wan smiled. "Perhaps, if we press the advantage, we force Grievous and Ventress to show their ace in the hold".

"Speaking of aces in the hold", Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "What about Talon"?

"General Talon will hopefully be here soon", Krell said. "But when her fleet arrive we will have forty fresh ships with fighter and bomber wings. When she arrives, we need to make sure that we have already pressed the enemy into using all their forces"…

"…And with the fresh ships and men Talon will beat through the enemy lines", Luminara finished.

Krell nodded.

"Exactly, only as long as we press the enemy into revealing their hand", Krell continued.

Though not liking the idea or thinking it were the right time for it Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded and Obi-wan did as well.

"Our casualties will be heavy", Obi-wan warned.

"General Skywalker", Krell said, ignoring Obi-wan's statement. "Press your assault".

"Happily Master", Anakin said with confidence.

The holograms disappeared and Krell turned to Haag and returned to the bridge.

"Take us straight down Grievous's throat", Krell said.

The Republic fleet started moving towards the shaken CIS blockade. As the Republic started pushing at Ventress blockade the Sicyon long range Battlecruisers opened up. They started sniping away at the onslaught of Battleships and Battlecruisers. As all five Sicyon Battlecruisers opened fire on one and the same ship, the Battleship immediately took heavy damage and leaned to port. Exposing its broadside to enemy fire it soon were too damaged to act.

The Sicyon class ships targeted other ships, focusing on the heaviest Republic ships to break the momentum.

"Tell General Skywalker to engage those battlecruisers with his bombers", Krell barked.

"Yes, General", Haag said. He held on to a consul as the _Hand of Coruscant_ shook under murderous enemy fire.

"Contact _Resistance_, order them to follow us down Grievous throat"! Krell ordered. "First we deal with the damn droid"!

The Battleships _Resistance_ started focusing all batteries on Grievous and turned towards the droid general's battleship.

"We have to press on, no matter the cost", Krell echoed.


	9. Chapter 9 Geonosis Conquest Part 4

The Story of Talon Chapter 9

Geonosis Conquest Part 4

**CIS Cruiser Auden**

Jae walked down the ramp of the landed Cruiser with six commando droids walking in formation around her in a semi-circle. Her pet Oscar walked to her left and her hand gently petting his fur. Miranda walked by her side, with a commando droid between her and her mistress.

Meeting them bellow the ramp were two dozen men with lances on a horse-like creature. They had silver armor and helmets covering their faces. Their long pointy ears showed out from shins in the helmets open side. The sides had been made specifically to let out the ears. These men were the Lahgan-Waleghi Royal Cavalry Corps. Every cavalrymen had a blade attached for their waist belt. Across the belt sat a blaster pistol in a holster.

An ambassador stood with four Royal soldiers with blaster carbines with bayonets with him.

Ambassador Galvin Jorrick nodded politely to Jaeriel.

"It is good to see you return milady", he said.

"Thank you ambassador", Jae smiled. "It feels fantastic to be back home. Only if it had been under better circumstances".

She sighed.

Galvin Jorrick nodded.

"Indeed, however. I believe the Duke and Duchess were rather happy to see you return to deal personally with the rebel scum", he said.

He gestured and they started walking towards the hovering armored car standing ten meters away. Locking his hands behind his back he looked over his shoulder to Jae.

"Then, why did you decide to return"?

"Intelligence suggests that the Republic is supporting the rebels", Jae said.

She watched his reaction. His eyes widened at the news.

"Are, you… sure"? He asked.

She shook her head slowly.

"No ambassador, but… It is possible, the rebels might soon have weapons and training enough to overthrow the Duke and Duchess", Jae said. "That, I cannot allow".

Jorrick tilted his head.

"I'm sure with droids and superior Confederacy weaponry, the rebels will stand no chance", he said confidently.

Jae weren't as sure. The rebels were pretty good at Guerilla warfare in the rainforests. Droids weren't the best when it came to Guerilla warfare.

**Space Combat over Geonosis**

Piloting his fighter alongside Ahsoka, Anakin led two bomber squadrons towards the long range CIS battlecruisers. The Sicyon Battlecruiser paid little interest to the Republic fighters, being confident in their own fighter wings defending them.

Ahsoka and the other fighters broke off, clearing a path through the Vulture droids with Anakin in the lead. Flying through the fire of batteries he flew along the ship, towards the bridge.

"Here we go", he said into the comm.

He fired two missiles at the bridge. The shields stopped them but seconds later the bombers behind his fighter off loaded their cargo. Bombs struck and the shields around the bridge collapsed. With an explosion the Battlecruiser were out of action.

With that Anakin set a course to the next droid ship with the bombers having not dropped all their loads of bombs. Anakin pondered on seeing Ventress's face when he took out her heavy ships with a few squadrons of tiny ships.

Onboard the bridge of the Lucrehulk core ship _Restored Touch_ Ventress cursed loudly. Anakin were destroying her ace in the hold. At the same time the Battlecruiser _Hand of Coruscant_, under Pong Krell's command and the Battleship _Resistance_ were laying Grievous Battleship under a heavy barrage of fire. Grievous's ship started listing to starboard and the batteries grow silent… one…by…one.

_Hand of Coruscant_ made its way straight through the Separatist lines, down the throat of the enemy. A battlecruiser lost their shields and soon after the engines and weapon systems were offline. With secondary explosions the ship were torn to pieces under the Sicyon Battlecruisers barrage.

Through the viewport Obi-wan saw the bridge of another Separatist Battlecruiser detonate, disabling it permanently. But still three Battlecruisers were sniping away at the Republic ships.

_Geonosis Battleground 22 BBY_

_Talon held on as the gunship shook. A gunship flying beside them were hit and erupted in a ball of flames. Before them Talon saw Confederacy ships starting to takeoff. SPHAs fired from positions on the ground, but they didn't cause enough damage to take the ship down._

"_Fire on that ship", Talon said._

"_Copy, sir", the clone pilot confirmed._

_A wave of missiles from her and nearby gunships launched. Striking the ship it started falling back to the ground. A few of the troopers onboard cheered. Talon smiled glancing at the clones around her. She might like serving this these clones in the future._

_Her insecurity started disappearing. The thoughts that she might need her master here cleared from her mind._

_Suddenly the ship shook and an explosion dropped the ship from the sky. The front of the gunship had been hit and were now falling._

"_Hold on"! Talon yelled._

_The gunship crashed, killing most onboard._

_With her body aching in pain Talon tried to stand up. She had no idea how much time had gone by. Her legs shook and she coughed sense the smoke inside were heavy. She stumbled outside and collapsed. But it took her a while to realize she didn't hit the ground. Looking up she saw the white armor of a clone._

"_Sir, are you alright"? He asked._

"_Huh"? She asked after a moment._

"_Are you injured, Commander"? He asked. He turned to another trooper. "Get a medic"!_

_The clone laid Talon carefully down on the ground and leaned forwards to listen to her breathing. She breathing were shallow._

"_Lieutenant, we have droids closing in on our position", a trooper announced._

_Lieutenant Abyss looked back down at the jedi. She were bleeding from several wounds and were on the verge of unconsciousness._

"_We can't move her", the medic argued. "She might die if we do"._

_Abyss looked at the gunship with sand and rock as far as the eye could see._

"_Edge, help doc to move the commander inside", Abyss said._

"_Yes, sir", Edge affirmed._

_Sighing the medic agreed._

"_Careful, careful", he cautioned Edge as he grabbed Talon's upper body._

"_Alright, we'll defend the gunship until reinforcements arrive", Abyss told the men._

"_Sixteen men against a Company. There's at least 200 hundred droids coming here"! Someone argued._

"_That's an order"! Abyss barked._

**Geonosis Orbit, Battlecruiser Invincible Hand**

Talon looked out over the chaotic fighting. The Confederacy and Republic fleet looked mashed together into one big ball of fire and wreckages. Dozens of ships had been destroyed and the remnants of both fleets tried pushing at each other with their last forces. Her heart skipped a beat and clenched at the thought of all clones who had died trying to take the sand pile of a planet.

The Republic fleet had sixty-nine ships remaining of the 142 strong navy from before the combat. But from these, 69 ship, two thirds were too injured for battle.

The Separatist fleet had fifty-five ships with half of them being damaged, disabled and unusable. One of the Lucrehulk Core ships were too damaged for use and almost all batteries were offline. Plus engines and most other primary systems were offline for good. That left _Restored Touch_ as the only working Lucrehulk Core ship.

Luckily for the Republic Talon added forty fine and fresh ships to the fight.

Jade swallowed. She looked sadly over the mass of wreckages and wondered how many thousands of clones have died already.

"We're being hailed, General", Constantine said.

"Put them through", Talon nodded.

The holographic images of Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Pong Krell, Luminara, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Admiral Yularen onboard the_ Resolute_.

"I'm glad to see you", Mundi smiled.

"Sorry for taking so long masters", Talon apologized smiling. "But it looks rather…interesting, already".

"It wasn't exactly what we were going for", Mundi said.

"We need you to send your fleet into the battle immediately", Krell demanded.

Krell's Battlecruiser the _Hand of Coruscant_ had taken heavy damage but still pushed forward. Grievous Battleship the _Spirit of Vengeance_ were burning and had been almost torn apart. Grievous had escaped moments ago from the burning wreck of his now former flagship.

"I'm afraid I cannot assist anymore", Luminara said. "My Cruiser is completely disabled".

"With those new… ships… we shouldn't have any… trouble", Anakin said as he avoided Separatist fighters shooting after him. "Ahsoka and I will lead your fighters to lead the way for you through the scrap".

Talon nodded and turned to Abyss.

"Order the fleet to launch fighters and bombers", she said.

"Yes, General", Abyss confirmed.

Talon had a feeling Anakin meant to clear the way because he doubt her ability to do it herself but doesn't take on the issue.


	10. Chapter 10 Geonosis Conquest Part 5

The Story of Talon Chapter 10

Geonosis Conquest Part 5

**Geonosis Orbit, Resolute Command Center**

Anakin, his padawan Ahsoka and Captain Rex, joined by Obi-wan and Commander Cody were meeting with holograms of Krell, Luminara, Talon, Abyss, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Commander Bacara, but also Windu, Yoda and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

The hologram of Spartacus sparked up as he whispered something to Talon. Shortly after she nodded and he disappeared.

"Anakin, Master Mundi, Talon and I will make a four prompt attack to a point just short of the shield covering the factory. Once we've landed we shall knock out the shield generator. That is our primary target", Obi-wan continued the short briefing. "We believe that Ventress might be inside as well as Poggle too".

"Is it wise, to send four jedi to one region of the battle"? Palpatine asked concerned. "If anything goes wrong, we could be dealt a heavy blow". He turned to Yoda.

"To make sure, rise again, Geonosis does not, capture Poggle, we must", Yoda said.

"Off course", Palpatine smiled. "As always I leave the planning to you, master jedi".

"Our thanks, Chancellor", Obi-wan said with a court nod.

. "A bonus, if capture both Grievous and Ventress, it would be".

Anakin nodded.

"We'll do our best", he assured.

"If we captured those three, this war might very soon come to an end", Windu added.

Palpatine gave Talon a reassuring smile. She returned it and bowed her head.

Anakin marked how Palpatine seemed rather fond of Talon.

The holograms of Palpatine, Windu and Yoda disappeared.

Cody stepped closer to the table and a holographic map of a specific area of land appeared. It have Geonosian droid factories on it. Cody pointed at a spot on the map.

"When we hit the ground we'll create a perimeter there. Getting passed the defenses here, will be the trick", Cody said. "General Mundi will come across the defensive lines from the north, we'll make our assault through the center, with General Skywalker and General Talon from the south". He looked at Obi-wan and the other Generals. "We'll met at Point Rain at 0700 exactly".

"If we meet with strong resistance and are forced away from the landing zone, hold out until we can meet up before attacking the shield generator", Mundi said.

"There frontlines are heavily fortified", Ahsoka said with concern. "Just look at that giant wall with all those guns. That won't be easy to get past".

"Don't worry snips", Anakin smirked. "We're not going anywhere near that".

"Come now, what happened to all the enthusiasm I saw earlier"? Obi-wan inquired smiling.

Anakin laid his arm on Obi-wan's shoulder.

"Don't worry about us. You just get yourself to that landing zone in one piece", Anakin said.

"Yes, and I shall be waiting for you, when you finally arrive", he replied.

Talon's lips curved into an amused smile.

"Gentlemen", Luminara interrupted. "If you're quite finished we have a battle to begin".

"Indeed", Talon said. She turned to the hologram of Abyss. "Abyss, get the gunships ready".

"Quite right", Obi-wan agreed with Luminara. "Cody prep the gunships. I'll meet you in the hangar".

"Yes, sir", Cody affirmed.

**CIS Headquarters**

Poggle the Lesser smacked in Geonosian at the hologram of Dooku. He complained at Ventress failing to halt the Republic in space. The factories aren't finished completely yet. Several more hours were needed.

Geonosian General Boggle the Great stand beside Poggle with a Tactical droid behind him. Holograms of Grievous, Ventress and Dooku watched them. Dooku turned to Ventress.

"That is… unfortunate", he chose his words carefully. "That you failed. But not completely unexpected".

"Master, I can still prevent the jedi from landing", she assured.

"When the jedi land at this location Count", Grievous said. "I will crush them".

"Do not overestimate your abilities General", Dooku suggested coldly. "Master Pong Krell is a powerful jedi".

In the background Zil'nigar leaned on a corner of the wall in the room.

"We cannot lose Geonosis, this time", Dooku said. "Hold it at all costs".

Ventress bowed her upper body.

"Do not, fail me again", Dooku warned Ventress.

"The Geonosian army stand ready and await the Republic's arrival", Boggle said in basic.

**Geonosis Orbit, Invincible Hand Hangar**

Jade stepped into the gunship with Spartacus on her side. She glanced at her master.

"This is your first real battle right"? Spartacus asked.

Jade nodded.

"Don't worry Jade", Talon told her with a smile. "Have faith and trust in yourself and those around you".

"Yes master", Jade said. "I'll try".

"I have full confidence in you. Just stay near me, okay"? Talon said.

Jade nodded approvingly.

There were no place she'd rather be then by her masters side. She knew she weren't very skilled yet. But soon she would be, as long as she did what her master said and obeyed her and learned everything she needed.

As they reached planetside the ground fire barrage of batteries opened up a carpet of fire. Geonosian fighters swarmed around them and anti-air artillery focused on them. Explosions filled the sky around them and the gunship shook. A gunship carrying an AT-TE exploded and crashed in a ball in flames.

"Good thing those bugs can't aim", Jade heard trooper Edge state.

A gunship were hit and erupted. It came crashing down to her right. Another started spinning as the left side engines were hit in a lucky shot. The wing were blown right off. She lost her grip and fell forward. Luckily Spartacus grabbed her and pulled her quickly to her feet.

"Careful, sir", he said.

"Y-yeah, sorry", she managed through her shaking nerves.

"_Sir, most of our tanks are gone"!_ Abyss called.

Jade turned to her master while still holding hard to a handle, as not to fall again.

"Take us down here"! Talon responded. "Put the tanks down Abyss"!

She almost had to scream over the gunfire.

"Talon to all ships, set down, I repeat, set down"! She shouted in her comm.

Setting down the gunship didn't help much the heavy fire of blasters, artillery and whatnot continued. As Jade tried getting her bearings Talon and Abyss barked orders at troops spreading out. Gunships landed in a circle as cover while Geonosian artillery pounded them. She saw a gunship crash and run over immediately. The doors retracted and she dove inside.

"Are you alright"? Jade asked.

"I think so Commander", Slime said.

All the troopers seemed fine and skipped out from the wrecked gunship. An explosion throw two men screaming across the air. The sound of Geonosian weapons fire echoed from the west. Jade run towards her master when she saw the cannon on top one of the two surviving AT-TEs explode, throwing the man backwards. Another man checked on him but he seemed to have been killed when he hit the ground.

"Master"! Jade yelled.

She activated her lightsaber and deflected a green energy ball.

"We need to get up that ridge and clear off the Geonosian's", Talon said.

Jade looked towards the ridge. It had to be at least thirty Geonosian's there, half a dozen machineguns and even some mortars. Feeling her worry and concern Talon turned her head around.

"Concentrate on here and now Jade. Focus on that ridge", she said.

Jade took a deep breath.

"O-okay. I'm ready", she affirmed with some indecisiveness in her voice.

"Abyss", Talon said. He took covered behind a gunship close by them.

"Sir", he turned to her.

"Get ready to lay down cover fire on that ridge", Talon said.

He nodded.

"Ghost, Gear, get your asses over here"! He barked.

A clone marksman arrived and a trooper carrying a large machinegun. Gear were the machinegunner and Ghost the marksman.

"On my mark, lay down covering fire on that ridge", Abyss ordered.

"Sir, yes sir", the said in unison.

Talon kneeled beside Abyss.

"When Jade and I are two thirds of the way, storm the ridge".

Abyss nodded as Spartacus came up on his right.

"Permission to accompany you General", he asked.

Talon nodded. She nodded to Abyss and leaped over the gunship with Jade behind her. Spartacus came behind, firing his blaster. The two jedi deflected heavy blaster fire.

"Cover fire on the ridge"! Abyss barked in the comm.

Gear opened up his barrage. He short half a dozen Geonosian's out of the air and a dozen more on the ground were turned into unmoving corpses. Ghost sniped the machinegunners, taking fire from the jedi.

Abyss placed a bolt between the eyes of a Geonosian.

He stood up as the General almost reached the ridge.

"Charge"! He yelled. "Let's go"!

A wave of white armored men swarmed from the gunship circle and towards the ridge. They fired blaster rifles and with the jedi slashing the Geonosian center they quickly routed.

The one remaining AT-TE fired its cannon. Two mortars were destroyed in a ball of flames.

Jade deactivated her lightsaber and wiped sweat from her forehead. She panted and looked over her shoulder. The clones arrived to secure the ridge.

"Nice work", Abyss commented.

Spartacus gave a short nod and her master smirked.

"Isn't it always"? She teased.

Abyss smiled under his helmet.

"Sure is, sir", he replied.

Talon chuckled and took a quick look around.

She reached for her comm.

"Talon to General Kenobi", she said. "Master, do you read"?

Obi-wan didn't respond.

Suddenly as Jade grow a bit worried Cody's voice came through with explosions in the background mixed with blaster and energy gun fire.

"_This is Commander Cody, General Talon. I read you",_ Cody said.

"Where's Master Kenobi"? Talon asked.

"_He never reached the landing zone",_ Cody said. _"I think his gunship got shot down"._

_Damn it_. "Copy that, what about Anakin and master Mundi"?

"_General Mundi had to set down away from the landing point. Duo to heavy fire. I haven't heard anything from General Skywalker but they didn't get here, that's for sure", _Cody said.

Talon sighed.

"Understood Cody. We're making our way towards your position. Hold out", Talon said.

"_Yes, General",_ Cody finished.

"Abyss, salvage all weapons and supplies we can before moving out", Talon decided.

"Copy that", Abyss jogged back towards the armored circle. Three gunships had taken off and the AT-TE were moving towards the ridge. "You four with me", he ordered.

"Do you think Master Kenobi and Skywalker are alright"? Jade asked.

"I hope so", Talon said sincerely. "But we have to make it to that rally point quickly before Cody's forces is overrun".


End file.
